


The Moments - art for various SGA fics

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Erlebnisse, F/M, Feelings, First Love, Love, M/M, Mind Meld, Naked butts (Ch 4), Photo Manipulation, Power of Words, Romance, Sketches, Tattoos, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Ukiyo, Words, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate), Wraith-human interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: These are some of my favourite moments with the characters from my Nexus series of SGA fanfiction. Each artwork is inspired by a story or chapter from that series:Ch. 1: Nexus and Juno - from story #7. The Interlude (chapter 1).Ch. 2: John and Todd - from story #7. The interlude (chapter 2).Ch. 3: John/Todd - from Valentine's Day: Be Mine (stand-alone fic).Ch. 4: John/Todd's butts. Yes, that's right. With tattoos.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Nexus/Juno, Original Stargate Wraith Character/Original Female Character
Series: Fanfiction art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Nexus and Juno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995563) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day take #1: Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752472) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 
  * Inspired by [Valentine's Day take #2: No Regerts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752652) by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x). 



> This is a coloured pencil sketch of the two original characters, Nexus and Juno, who appear in my 'Nexus' series of Stargate Atlantis fanfiction. Nexus, being a Wraith, has discovered that (despite being human) Juno has an interesting solis (mind-impression). The resulting image has the two characters in front of a representation of their minds.
> 
> I've tried drawing these two a few times, and I think I've just about got them right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special moment between Nexus the Wraith and Dr. Juno Ashburn, based on my story 'The Interlude'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a coloured pencil sketch of the two original characters, Nexus and Juno, who appear in my 'Nexus' series of Stargate Atlantis fanfiction. Nexus, being a Wraith, has discovered that (despite being human) Juno has an interesting solis (mind-impression). The resulting image has the two characters in front of a representation of their minds.
> 
> I've tried drawing these two a few times, and I think I've just about got them right...

_**Erlebnisse** (adj. German). _

_The experiences, positive or negative, that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live._

_Not mere experiences, but Experiences._

Their _soli_ (mind-impressions) are behind them. Nexus is a powerful telepath who imagines his _solis_ to be purple, like his father’s, and it’s like a ball of violet energy. He can cast his mind out to others, communicate with both humans and Wraith, and merge his mind with others.

  
Juno, being human, has a very subtle _solis_ ; just one tiny pale star. Nexus is amazed as he gets to know her that her _solis_ changes and moves, multiplying to form a cluster of tiny stars. She goes through a very traumatic event with Nexus, both psychologically and telepathically. Afterward, much of her hair turned grey overnight and her cluster of stars became silver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit of a challenge for me to fiddle around with different space images I found online (all free images of real space phenomena) but that was nothing in comparison to learning how to upload images onto AO3. I am considerably deficient in tech-knowledge... But I did it! Hurray!
> 
> Now, onto the artwork for Todd and John... :D


	2. John and Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the story 'The Interlude - chapter 2', John has to face the way he feels about Todd. Rather than continuing to avoid him, he takes the time to talk and figure a few things out. This artwork is from the middle of that chapter when they're finally making progress...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So John and Todd decided that if Nexus and Juno get a piece of art, that they should get one too.
> 
> Unlike Nexus and Juno, there are plenty of real photos of Todd and John from the show. For this picture, I manipulated a still from the show and did some sneaky drawing to make it look as though they're holding hands. To connect it with the picture from chapter 1, I added their soli (mind impressions) into the background along with some light flares to indicate the effect they have on one another. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! :)

_**ukiyo** (noun). Literally means ‘the floating world’. Living in the moment detached from the bothers of life._


	3. John/Todd - one 'Valentine's Day' image, two ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two versions of my John/Todd sketch are based on the stand-alone fic 'Valentine's Day: Be Mine' where John and Todd trade gifts for the first time. It's all romantic and fluffy and delicious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to capture a sweet moment between John and Todd to go with the romantic, fluffy story. I then played around with colour v black and white, as well as a few different image treatments, and wound up with two images that I really like. :D
> 
> Read the story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752472

_**redamancy** (noun). - the act of loving in return; a love returned in full._

_*********_

Each image contains the same sketch of John and Todd with their eyes closed and foreheads resting against one another, set on colour wash backgrounds (pink/turquoise, sunset). 


	4. John/Todd - tattoo 'photo' (two ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of fun! Based on my story 'Valentine's Day: No Regerts', Todd and John demonstrate their love by getting matching tattoos in interesting places...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning - here there be butts.*
> 
> I couldn't decide between these two versions of the image, so I decided to post them both! :D
> 
> The story can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752652
> 
> And the naughty sequel by ex_tenebris here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870324

_**afflatus** (noun) - a strong creative impulse; divine inspiration._

_********************************_

What can really be said about these images? Todd and John clearly wanted something to immortalize their relationship... and clearly I couldn't decide between skin-coloured images and rainbow-butts. And whether or not Todd would have other tattoos that are visible in this closely-cropped 'photo'...

...the showers and locker room will be _interesting_ for Sheppard from now on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologise for all the butts. 
> 
> Nope. Not sorry. Not sorry at all... XD


End file.
